Abandoned
by Sheska Potter
Summary: Dark/Hermione- What will Hermione do when she finds out her whole life is a lie? Please read this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The lay out for the story is during the war. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are working with the order to find and destroy the horcruxes. Almost everyone from the last book is still alive. **

**This is my first fan fiction so I could use some constructive criticism and please Review. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1: The Plan

Hermione sat at number 12 Grimmauld Place. She had been trying to find information that would lead them to the location of Voldemort since morning and had found nothing until now.

"Guys I found something!" she yelled

Harry walked in fallowed by Ron Ginny, Draco, and the Order. They took their seats and gave the full attention to Hermione "What have you found Hermione?" Harry asked

"Well I have found information that Voldemort in at Malfoy Manor." She said giving Draco a sympathetic look as she handed Harry her findings on the matter. Draco had switched sides after Dumbledore was killed and had gone without his family's knowledge to help the order find and destroy horcruxes "What do you suggest we do?" She asked after a slight pause.

"I say we go see if we can end this. The snake in the last Horcrux, and we know the snake will be with him. What do you guys think?" He said looking at every one expectantly.

"I agree we are ready for this." Ron said and every one nodded in agreement.

"In that case let's figure out a plan and leave by night fall." Moody said

The plan was simple get in kill the snake possibly some Deatheaters and get out as quick as possible with the help of Dracos knowledge of the manor. Night had fallen and every one was gathered outside Grimmauld Place about to mount their brooms "Remember be quick, stick together, and fight your hardest." Lupin said he then mounted his broom and took of fallowed by every one elts.

HGDMHGDM

**How was that for a first chapter let me know if I should continue. I apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

Once they landed on the edge of Malfoys property Draco took charge

"Voldemort is most likely in the study, so we will have to get there as fast as possible. There is a secret passage that leads to the kitchens. Once we get there we can't be seen. The house elves will notify my father as soon as they see us, and all hell will break loose. Fallow me!" He said then headed a short way in to the forest. He walked up to what looked like a very old tree. He took out a knife he cut into the palm of his hand then placed it on the trunk of the tree. The bark split reviling a dark passage. Draco led everyone into the passage leaving Ron and Hermione to watch their backs.

The passage was long and seemed to go on forever, but to Hermione's relief they finally entered the kitchens. Silently so they wouldn't be heard Draco led them threw the many hallways to get to the study.

"Where is every one?" Harry asked as he fallowed close behind Draco.

"My guess is that they are having a death eater meeting." Draco replied, "That or they have realized we are here and are waiting for the right moment to attack. So with at in mind I suggest we be on full alert." Harry nodded and they continued onward.

They turned down another hallway that would lead them to the study when death eaters surrounded them.

"Come to play have you?" Bellatrix asked, "Mind if we join?" and with that they razed there wands shooting curse after curse. The Order was reacted quick and began dueling.

After stunning many of the death eaters they made a run for it, accepting that the plan had failed. Hermione was nearly out when she was grabbed around the waist and pulled back in the manor screaming for help. Draco and Ginny started to make their way toward her but were grabbed them on the arms and disapperated away leaving Hermione behind.

***Hermione***

Hermione woke up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor it was a dark dreadful place, her head hurt from being knocked out, she was chained to the wall, and to make it worse none other than Bellatrix Lestrange walked in fallowed by Voldemort himself.

"Crusio!" She screamed, Hermione shuddered in pain from the curse causing Bellatrix to laugh.

"Enough Bella!" Voldemort said, she lifted the curse and looked expectantly at Voldemort. "So tell me how does the smartest witch of her age get captured? Too bad you are a mudblood we could use one of your intelligence."

"I will never join you Harry and Ron will come save me! I know they will." Hermione Yelled back

The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in the little bit if hope that had flared in side Hermione at that moment was crushed by his next words.

"My lord Harry Potter has no intentions of rescuing Granger"

"What are you talking about? Of course they are coming to get me. Harry would never do that to me!" Hermione yelled

"I'm afraid it is true I could show you if you still don't believe me." He replied and looked at Voldemort for approval, He nodded wanting to see the truth for himself. Draco conjured aPensieve and placed the memory with in it. Hermione was released from the chains and was held be Draco. The four of them leaned forward and found themselves falling into the memory.

_Hermione's screams echoed around them as they watched the Order running out of Malfoy Manor. Draco and Ginny turned to help Hermione; But Harry grabbed their arms and apperated back to Grimwalds place._

_ "What the hell Potter? What happened to no man- well in this case women- left behind?" Draco yelled_

"_We had to get out of there more of us could have gotten hurt!" Harry yelled back_

_ "Tell me we are at least going to go back for her!" he replied _

_ "It's too risky! She weighed us down anyway."_

_ "You have to be kidding me; you wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for her!" Draco snapped_

_ "I agree with harry it was Hermione's fault she got caught. It would be a waste of time to go get her." Ron said_

_ "I thought you were madly in love with her what happened to that?" Draco asked_

_ "I never really loved her I mean really how could you love someone who is a know-it-all and isn't even pretty. I just loved her out of pity."_

_ Hermione couldn't believe this she actually called these people her friends. They were acting as if she had done nothing to help them in the last seven years._

_ "Well if you guys won't help her I will." Draco said, and headed for the door._

_ "I'm going to. I don't know about you guys but she really was my friend and I'm going to help her." Ginny said, and fallowed Draco to the door._

The memory blurred and they were back in the dungeons. Hermione had tears running down her face gasping as she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

"W-wait if G-Ginny came with you w-where is she?" Hermione asked

"She's in another cell down the hall." Draco answered, Hermione nodded.

"You can do whatever you want to the gits that called themselves my friends, but please don't hurt Ginny she tried to help me." Hermione said her eyes burning with anger instead of sorrow. "One more thing I need revenge could I assist you and achieve my goal?" The dark lord pondered this for a moment.

"Very well you my join my forced if you wish." Voldemort said pausing as he realized something interesting about her. "You are pureblood after all."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, "I'm a muggle born."

"That's what they wanted you to think. You see you have traces of a powerful glamor charm on you. I believe you are the one we have been searching for. You see the order had kidnapped one of the twins from a very powerful family and placed her in a muggle family so she would be on the light side. You are very powerful and if you had stayed with your twin you would have been even more powerful because of the bond you possess." He replied in a quiet voice,

It all made sense Hermione had never felt like part of her family, and the great power explained how when she was young with no knowledge of the magical world everything seemed to explode violently around her unlike her peers descriptions of when they were younger.

"Who are my real parents?" She asked

The Zabians-."

"Wait Blaize had a twin?" Draco asked

"Yes indeed he does. Draco, would you mind informing the Zabians and your parents seeing as they are her godparents."

"Yes my lord." Draco replied, and left the room.

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

** How was that for a second chapter I made it way longer then the first chapter like you asked? I apologies for any spelling and Grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Change

"My lord would you mind if I spoke to Ginny I might be able to convince her to join us?" Hermione asked after Draco had left

"Of course you may. Bella bring Hermione to her room. Then get the Weasley girl and bring her to her room." Voldemort said

She bowed then unchained Hermione and led her out the soon stopped outside a large black door.

"This will be your room now. If you convince Weasley her room will be just down the hall. I will be back with her in a moment, make yourself comfortable." Bellatrix said and left Hermione in her new room.

The room was amazing to put it plainly; the walls were painted a dark red with black designs on the bottom part of the wall. There was a desk and a vanity along the wall, and a large four poster bed in the center. The room was connected to the room was large bathroom that reminded Hermione of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ginny ran in.

"Hermione what's going on?" She asked as she flung her arms around Hermione.

"Well to put it bluntly I've joined the dark side. I trusted Harry and Ron and the rest of the order but the let me down. Not to mention the fact that I was stolen from the Zabions when I was a baby by the order and placed in the hands of muggles. I want revenge on these people I thought were my friends. It seems Draco and you were my only true friends." Hermione explained, "The dark lord would also like to know if you would like to join us?"

As Hermione explained Ginny had emotions flying across her face as she took in what Hermione was saying; shock understanding confusion, but she quickly composed herself and settled with determination.

"Wait what happened to Draco?" Ginny asked

"Oh it ends up that he was a spy the entire time for lord Voldemort and was bringing information of your plans back to the dark lord."

"That makes sense. I think I will join you, because frankly I am disgusted with them I mean how could they do that to you? If it weren't for you they would be dead." Ginny said

"I'm so glad I knew I could count on you." Hermione said as she once again wrapped her arms around Ginny. "Wait are you sure about this you would be fighting against your own family?"

"Hermione I'm sure." Ginny replied

At that moment the door once again opened causing Hermione and Ginny to break apart, startled from the noise. Draco walked into the room fallowed by Blaize.

"Good news Draco, Ginny is joining us." Hermione said

"That's great! Seeing as this is the first time you have officiously met, this is Hermione your sister and this is Blaise your brother. Draco said gesturing to us when he said our names. "The dark lord has requested our presents in the study so we can lift the powerful glamor charm on you, if you could both fallow me." With that he exited the room with us close on his heels.

**HZDMHZDMHZDM**

** Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one, the next one will be longer. I tried to explain more so less people are confused. I also decided to make Hermione and Blaize twins because I would give Hermione more reason to change sides and it will really come in to play latter in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Something new

They walked in silence until they made it to the study, "My Lord." They said in unison as they entered the room. They took their places at the edge of the room facing Voldemort.

"So I presume the Weasely girl has joined us?" Voldemort asked

"Yes I have if you will have me, and It's Ginny I would rather not be called Weasely seeing as I am nothing like them, and would rather not be compared to such people so horrible." Ginny said

"Very well I am glad you both have decided to join us. Now shall we get down to business?" Voldemort said

Hermione stood in the center of the room as the Malfoys, the Zabini's and Voldemort formed a circle around her. Hermione nodded her head to show that she was ready, they raised their wands and muttered a spell and a gold light engulfed Hermione. When the light faded Ginny held a mirror in front of her so she could see the new her.

Hermione's hair was longer and was no longer a big bushy mess it was tamed to beautiful dark brown curls that framed her face perfectly. She had grown several inches making her clothes very reviling. To Hermione's delight every imperfection that she had once demised was gone. Amazingly she was still recognizable as Hermione Granger, but was a splitting image of Blaize. This she was very glad for. She didn't want to go in to battle looking like someone different she wanted everyone to recognize her as she got her revenge.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked

"I absolutely love it!" Hermione exclaimed, and engulfed Ginny in a hug. "Thank you guys so much!" she released Ginny and hugged her new family then the Malfoys, and much too very one's surprise and alarm the dark lord himself. Everyone went ridged in there spots waiting for Voldemorts reaction, immediately recognizing her mistake she pulled away stepping back a few steps

"I'm s-sorry I don't know what came over me." She said looking at her feet.

"It's fine dear you were merely exited and got caught up in the moment." Voldemort said, and everyone immediately relaxed. "Now let's begin planning."

Everyone took their seats around the long table in the room.

"We need to make a plan of how to proceed now that we have two new members." Voldemort said, "Draco do you have any information about their plans that might lead us in the right direction for an attack. Or perhaps a suggestion for what we might do in sight of recent events?"

"Well the Order will be expecting us to return with Hermione, but what if we don't return with her. Tell them death eater tortured and killed her. It would give Hermione time to train and Ginny and I can spy on them." Draco said

"Good idea! Hermione, Ginny what do you think? Would you be up for it? With this plan Hermione would be our secret weapon and you, Ginny with her we will no dough win this war." Voldemort said

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a fraction of a second then turned back to Voldemort.

"Anything to see them burn in hell or worse for all I care. If there's anything I can do to ensure this count me in." Hermione replied and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Very well let us prepare." Voldemort said "Now how do we ensure that there is no way of them denying our story?"

"During sixth year I read about a way to put undetectable fake memories into someone's mind that to a point the person receiving the memory would believe it themselves, allowing them to play a part as if it had really happened." Hermione said

"Perfect! All we need to do it form the memory and place in it Ginny and Draco's minds then send them off." Voldemort said, as he stood and crossed the room towards Ginny and Draco He raised his wand and muttered a spell implanting the memory in there head. Immediately Ginny burst in to tears and threw her arms around Hermione's neck while Draco had a pained expression etched in to his face. Even though they knew the memory was fake it seemed to real.

"Draco, Ginny you will leave in the morning and head to Girmwalds place. The memory is the only evidence that will convince them she is dead. Make sure you act accordingly to prove the memory isn't a fake, they will suspect that it is even if it is coming from you two. They won't want to believe she is dead." Voldemort said,

**HZDMHZDMHZ**

**Thanks for reviewing and helping me with my mistakes! The constructive criticism really helps. I hope did a good job on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I will be starting school on Wednesday so I will try my best to update regularly. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Return

The next morning Draco and Ginny gathered all there supplies, said good bye to Hermione, then apperated to Grimwalds place.

At the sound of their arrival Harry came in to the hall to see who it was.

"Your back we thought something happened to you." Harry said, "Ginny what's wrong? Where's Hermione?

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she simply looked at Harry unable to speak.

"Where's Hermione, where's Hermione really Potter do you care now? Now she's dead, Hermione's dead!" Draco yelled at Harry.

At Draco's words Harry turned to Ginny for he did not believe him.

"Ginny is this true?" He asked in a small but strong voice.

"Yes it is true when we got there her body…" Ginny took a deep breath before she continued. "What was left of her body was mangled and bloody and chained to the wall!" Ginny yelled threw her tears "H-how could you Harry? She trusted you and you, you abandoned her! No you left her to die!"

"I'm sorry Ginny" Harry said and went to pull her in to a hug, but she angrily pushed him away. "Ginny-"

"No just don't touch me please just don't." Ginny said, "What if it was me Harry? After this do you think I could trust you enough to know you will come rescue me?"  
"Of course I would come rescue you Ginny you can trust that I always will."

""Really I bet that's what Hermione thought when she got captured. You know what don't even bother, if I get captured leave me. I'm going to my room I want to be alone!" With that Ginny headed for the stairs as she wiped the tears that wouldn't stop flowing down her face.

"I can't even look at you right now!" Draco said in a stiff voice and stormed out of Grimwalds place and disapperated.

Harry walked silently back to the sitting room feeling slightly guilty as he thought over Ginny's words.

"What was all the yelling about Harry?" Ron asked from the couch

"Ginny and Draco just got back from Malfoy Manor, but Hermione was already dead when they got there." Harry replied

"They work fast." Ron said in reply

"Maybe we can get some information from the memory. Go get Ginny." Lupin said

Ginny was in her room shifting threw hers and Hermione's stuff for things she might want to bring back to the Manor when there was a knock on the door.

"I told you I want to be alone." Ginny said from her spot on the ground.

"Ginny please come down stairs." Ginny was about to protest but Harry continued "We want to see if we can get any information from the memory."

Ginny smirked at this the dark lord had warned her that they would try something like this so he had altered the memory so it gave nothing of importance away.

"Fine!" she said and swung the door open and pushed her way past Harry and down the stairs.

The pensive was already set up when she entered with Harry close behind much to her annoyances. Ginny placed the memory in it and everyone leaned forward and found them self's falling into the memory.

_They fell in to the dungeons' where Hermione's body was. As Ginny expected they stood there in shock. Most of Hermione was strapped to the wall and completely covered in blood mostly from her head being smashed in and mudblood was cut into her stomach._

_As they watched Draco and Ginny enter the room wands razed. Ginny immediately fell to her knees in tears and Draco had a pained expression on his face and put his hand on Ginny's arm and pulled her up to her feet. Ginny cried into Draco's shirt until it was nearly soaked. They bid there good byes to Hermione and left before the sadness overtook them._

They were thrown out of the memory each looking slightly guilty, but it passed quickly and they carried on like nothing happened. Ginny threw them a look of disgust before retrieving the memory then retreating to her room.

**DMHZDMHZDMHZ**

**How was that? Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will be able to update again soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school lately. I do not own harry potter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Training

Hermione was sitting at a table in the Malfoy library reading some of the old books when a voice pulled her from her concentration.

"Hermione are you ready for your first training lesson? Draco has returned and is in the dueling room with Blaize." Said lord Voldemort

When Hermione had first joined Voldemort they had asked Ginny if she would like to be trained with Blaize and Draco and Hermione had quickly asked if she could be as well. To Hermione's relief they had let her even though they highly doubted she needed it.

"Yes, just let me put these books back." Hermione replied

"Don't worry about those, the house elf's will put them back for you. You mustn't be late for your first lesson."

"I guess you're right." Hermione said stiffly, she still didn't agree with elf's having to do her work, but she couldn't be late.

"Shall I escort you?"

"Yes thank you."

They walked in silence until they reached a pair of large door that had the Malfoy crest in the center. Hermione pushed through the door and entered the dueling room. The room was very large with a high arched ceiling that reminded Hermione of the room of requirements during her fifth year.

Hermione walked across the room to where Blaize and Draco where sitting on a couch by a large fire. Draco was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed while Blaize was reading a large book. Bellatrix was also in the room but was pacing the room and talking to several of the different paintings.

Hermione took a seat on the armrest of the couch next to Blaize and snatched the book out of his hands.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked as she looked at the cover it read _The Tales of the Beatles of Bards. _

"It was on the table so I was reading through it. I had nothing elts to do." Blaize said as he tried to grab his book from Hermione, which she easily dodged.

"Don't worry I won't judge. It's a wonderful book." Hermione replied

By this time Draco was now sitting up and was currently glaring in our direction. Hermione got off the couch and went and sat by Draco.

"Oh calm down Draco. Let's just get started." Hermione said and stood putting her hand out to help him up. Their eyes met for a split second before he took her hand and got up.

"Bella, I think we're ready to start." Draco yelled to Bellatrix who looked to be having a heated conversation with one of the paintings and she had been inching for her wand. She quickly turned from the painting and let out an almost crazed laugh.

"Of course Draco, Practice hexing each other so I can observe your battle techniques. Bellatrix said

Blaize, Hermione and Draco formed a circle and pulled out there wands. They casted hex after hex at one another, but would immediately do the counter curse so they could continue. After an hour or two Bellatrix stopped them so they could move on.

"Very good all of you, now enough children's play let get down to the fun stuff." Bellatrix said with a smile, "Now One thing you need to remember about the unforgivable is that to preform them you have to mean it, for them to be powerful otherwise they will be week and either you won't be able to control someone or cause them enough pain."

Hermione was nervous she had never dreamed that she would have to use an unforgivable, but now she did if she wanted to achieve her goal. Bellatrix left the room for a short time only to return with four people who appeared to be prisoners.

"These mud bloods were found yesterday evening if you were wondering. I got permission from the dark lord so you could practice on them. We have already gotten all the information we need from them so don't worry about that." Bellatrix said and the three teenagers nodded. "Let's see shall we start with the imperious curse? Remember what I told you earlier about meaning it that way you can take full control over them, begin.

The tree teenagers razed there wands each pointed at a separate prisoner and said the incantation. They were all able to control the prisoners after a few tries. They moved on to the cusiotes curse. Bellatrix had told them to think of something that angers you if you can't do it the first couple of times for it would strengthen the curse. On her first try Hermione already was thinking about how she had been betrayed and yelled the curse. Her prisoner by far was in the worsted pain out of the three and was withering under the power of the curse.

Bellatrix stopped then after a while and nodded approvingly at Hermione "Well my dear you are a natural aren't you. Well you all have done perfectly ,now the killing curse I'm sure you all know what to do by now, but just for the fun of it here I'll show you how and you follow suit." She pointed her wand at the fourth prisoner and yelled the curse her prisoner slumped to the ground in a flash of green light and was dead. Hermione glanced at each of the boys and nodded they killing the prisoners in unison with a flash of green light the prisoners stilled never to speak again.

**HZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDM**

**So I do relive that I spelt one of the curses wrong so please forgive me. I didn't have time to look it up. I apologies for any other spelling or grammar mistakes you my find.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter tell me what you think. I don't own harry potter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Want out

Ginny had avoided everyone except for meals sense she had gotten back. Some had tried to apologize to her but she would ignore them and stay in her room. What they had done was unforgivable and she wanted to get back to Malfoy manor.

"Ginny, Meeting in five please come down." Harry plead from outside her door.

Ginny swung open her door and marched down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen Draco was already in his usual seat with a scowl on his face glaring at the table. When Ginny pulled out the chair next to him and sat down he looked up and nodded at her as the rest of the order filed in to the kitchen and took their seats.

"I have called this meeting to inform everyone of some bad news first off we have found out from reliable source's there are more horcruxes than just the snake left. There in all seven and so we have only found three. Next week we will be going through strategies so make sure you are here. Oh and I almost forgot to mention Hermione Granger was killed earlier this week at Malfoy manor." With that Harry took his seat next to Remus and Moody.

As the meeting continued talking about the different attacks they should make and different information they had herd Ginny and Draco made mental notes of all the different plans. When the meeting ended some began leaving the room while overs sat and talked to each other about other matters. Ginny fallowed Draco out the door and down the hall. Draco was about to leave when Ginny stopped him.

"I can't stand to be here anymore with these people. I want out, I want to come back. Can you see is a plan can be made to get me back?" Ginny said in a hushed but urgent voice

"I'll see what I can do." Draco said then headed out the door of Grimwalds place.

"You two seem to be getting quite friendly." Harry said as he walked down the hall towards Ginny.

"Right now he's the only one I trust." Ginny snapped back

"Ginny-."

"No, no more excuses. Hermione was your friend how could you abandon her. Even with Sirius you knew him for what three years and you helped him." Ginny fumed

"Sirius was different-."

"Really, Sure he may have been your godfather but lets face it you barely new him. Hermione on the other hand has saved our asses time and time again. You would have died your first year at Hogwarts. Now she's dead." With that Ginny walked stiffly passed harry and back to her room.

**HZDMHZDM**

**Sorry it's kind of short I didn't have much time to write so ya. Sorry for any spelling and Grammar errors. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter8: A New Plan

After leaving Grimwalds place Draco apperated to Malfoy Manor. He proceeded to the study where he was sure the dark lord would be. As he entered the room Voldemort looked up from a rather large book.

"I suspect you bring news Draco?" the dark lord asked

"Yes my lord" Draco replied

"Very well gather the others." Draco nodded and left the room. As he neared Hermione's room he heard her talking to someone he knocked on the door. The voices stopped abruptly and the door swung open

"What do you- Draco your back!" Hermione said as she pulled Draco in to a hug he hugged her back and looked over her shoulder to see who the other person in the room was

"Hey Blaize." he said as Hermione released her grip on him and stepped away

"Hey mate." Blaize relplied

"The dark lord request we meet him in the study." Draco said, Blaize got up from his position on Hermione's bed and walked towards the door

"Let's go them."Blaize said as he stepped in to the hallway.

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked as the entered the study

"That's part of why we wanted to have a meeting." Draco said and Hermione nodded. They once again took their seats at the table and the meeting began.

"My lord Ginny wants to come home. She is dealing but she doesn't know how much longer she can she can take it. She asked if we could construct a plan that would enable her to return and train with Hermione, Blaize and me" Draco said

"Very well any ideas?" the dark lord asked

"Well Harry probably learned that he can't leave anyone behind again, and won't want to make the same mistake so we can't capture her." Hermione said

"What if we pretend that you are an old school friend that wants you to come visit." Draco said

"Good Idea but one problem we are at war and Harry won't let her go any were if it's just to visit an old friend." Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face

"What if you say that you are trying to recruit different magical creatures to join the light side and need help and that you are the only one that can help." Blaize said

"Perfect! I will use a different name just in case the letter is intercepted or she has to show someone the letter." Hermione practically squealed as she pulled out a peace of parchment, quill and some ink and quickly wrote;

_Gear Ginny;_

_ How are you I hope you are well. I have missed you so much since last year when we hung out and I am glad that we became friends._

_I have been trying to recruit different types of magical creatures to join the light side and could use some help. Would you be able to come help me you are the only one I trust and could really use your help if you would be able to bring someone with you that could also help that would be wonderful _

_ Your friend Mia Ginger_

When Hermione was done writing she folded the letter and tied it to the owl Draco was holdings leg and ushered it into the sky. They all watched as the owl flew away until they could no longer see it and hoped that their plan would work.

**DMHZDMHZDMHZ**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it's short but I didn't have much time. Thanks again for reviewing and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


End file.
